Reno's Days
by Sniperrolf
Summary: Someone has decided to have revenge against Reno. Revenge which involves purple nail polish. / This is a collection of prompts mostly about Reno. This story used to be titled 'Reno's Grandmother and Other Prompts'.
1. Reno's Grandmother

Reno's Grandmother.

Characters: Reno. Rude. Rufus.

Prompt: A Grandmother Who Thinks She's a Fish.

Word count 199

* * *

><p>And it started with Rude asking a question. They were guarding the Boss's room, but it was not like anyone was coming. And they were bored. "So, where did you grow up, Reno?" Rude said.<p>

"Mainly in the city" Reno said.

"Mainly?" Rude asked.

"Well, I would visit my grandmother for weeks at times... those were the worst days of my life."

"Why...?"

"She thought she was a fish."

"You're kidding... how is that possible? Fishes live underwater."

"She would swim in the air and would make burbling noises, and only ate seafood... raw... My mom wanted my grandmother's stuff, but it all went to the fish store downtown. The owner became very rich. So what about you? What were your relatives like?"

"Well I think you were lucky with that, I had a grandfather who thought he was a donkey"

"Wow, what was he like?"

"He was a real a-"

"Will you both shut up out there, I can't think properly!" Rufus yelled from his room.

And so ended their conversation.

The End.


	2. A Bad Day

Title:

A Bad Day.

Character: Reno

Prompt: A Car Stuck in the Mud.

Word Count: 331

* * *

><p>"Great" Reno said.<p>

He had been delivering a package for the Boss, he had had to go to a town not that far away. But then his car had gotten stuck in the mud. He'd been having very bad luck lately.

Earlier that day, he had cut his finger on some papers. But when he went to get a band-aid he realized that he only had the smiling face kind left...that did not go to well at work.

And now, his car had to get stuck in the middle of no where. At night.

He got his phone out of his pocket. Then it's battery died...

"Grrr. No car, stuck in the middle of no wheres land in the middle of the night. And now I have no phone. Well at least I have the car ligh-" And as he spoke, the car lights blew out. "Oh man" He groaned.

He started looking for a flashlight in the car but instead found a match box and a candle.

"How did a candle get in my car?..." He sighed. He got a match out of the box and lit it. The candle sparked and caught the band-aid on his finger on fire.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He blew the fire out and pulled the band-aid off.

"Grrr." He opened the match box and cussed. That had been the last match...

"Ok. No lights...well I guess it can't get any worse-" And then a herd of wolfs started to howl. He locked the doors and said. " What else you got World?"

Thunder roared and then it started to pour. "Ok," He said, "Then I think I will sleep in here for tonight."

When he woke up the next day he looked outside and could not believe what he saw... the town he had been going to... was about a 5 minute walk away.

He cussed so loud the whole town heard him.

The End.


	3. The Pizza

Title: Pizza

Characters: Reno, Elena,

Prompt: A Pizza Delivery Guy Delivering a PrePaid Pizza To the Wrong Address.

* * *

><p>Reno was alone in his house waiting for his food to be done. He was having beans, its not like he didn't like beans, he just wanted something different... like pizza. Well, the boss pays tomorrow so he figured he could get some then.<p>

Then he heard the knock at the door.

"What the...?" He said.

He got up and went to the door. There was a pizza guy there.

"Here's your pre-paid pizza" the Man said.

He could use a pizza...

"Why, thank you." Reno said, taking the pizza.

The Next Day...

He was heading to the boss's room to get his pay. On the way he saw Elena. He could tell something was wrong by her expression. "Is something wrong?" He asked

"I'm starving!" She said.

"Why don't you go and buy something to eat?"

"I don't have any money! I used the rest of it to buy a pizza, but they delivered it to the wrong address and the jerk took it!"

Oops, Reno almost said, what am I going to do to get out of this one?

Then Rude came up and said, "Reno, you're on guard duty with Elena."

Great...

So then he had to stand next to a storm for the rest of the day.

When he got home about 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Oh god, he thought, what if it's Elena? He slowly walked to the door.

"Here's your pre-paid pizza."

Is someone messing with me here? "You got the wrong address."

"Oh, sorry." The man said. And left.

You know what? On second thought I like beans.

The End


	4. Sephiroth's Pie

Title: Sephiroth's Pie

In Reno's Point of View

Prompt: A Villian Who Loves Pie

* * *

><p>Did you know that Sephiroth loves pie? Everyday at the cafeteria he'd have pie. If they did not get him pie, he'd go and take some gil from the chef and go and buy one... If someone took his pie he'd go and look for them and take it back. If they ate it, he'd say "Go and get me one. Or else..." To this day, we still don't know what 'or else' means.<p>

But it's Sephiroth, you don't want to mess around with him.

Zack, of course, had to know. He kept trying to get people to do it, but had no success.

One day, Zack came in and took Sephiroth's piece of pie. Some looked at him like, 'You idiot'. Others were like, 'Now we can see what 'or else' means.'

Zack went and sat down about two rows away. He then took the bottom of the pie off and crumbled it in his hand. And then practically swallowed it whole.

Around then the chef yelled "Where's the pie? Sephiroth is coming!" Zack grabbed the crumbles and the plate and ran. Then he stopped right in front of me, threw the crumbs on me and put the plate down in front of me and then ran again.

It took me some time to figure out what just happened. Sephiroth came in and went to get his piece of pie.

When he realized it wasn't there, he yelled, "Where's my pie!"

And you know what's worse? Everyone pointed at me.

Sephiroth walked up to me and said, "Get me a pie by tomorrow, or else..."

"Ok..." I said. You know? I don't see how Zack thinks this will work, I've got money at home.

As I was heading home I gave Zack a dirty look. But he just smiled.

When I got home my wallet was not there. "What the?..." I looked everywhere for it. I even moved my desk and underneath it was a piece of paper. It read:

Wow, you must be pretty desperate to look here – Zack

"Oh, God." I said outloud. What am I going to do? No money and I can't cook... Or can I?"

The Next Day

Zack looked sad to see that I had a pie in my hands. I stayed up all night making this pie and I did not even know if it was good... but I did not want to find out. I put the pie in the cafeteria and want home.

Thankfully, that was the day that Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud went to Nibelheim and Sephiroth went mad.

So, to this day we don't know what 'Or Else' means.


	5. The Bar

The Bar

Characters: Tifa, Cloud, Reno.

Prompt: No prompt this time. :)

Time Set: After Dirge of Ceberus.

* * *

><p>Reno had a long day, so he decided to get a drink. But all of his liquor, any liquor, he normally had in the house was gone.<p>

"Hmm, weird... Well I have not been to the Seventh Heaven in a while." So he got his car keys and started driving to Tifa's bar.

"Why have I not been to Tifa's bar for so long?" He said to himself as he pulled up into the parking space in front of her bar. He walked in, it was still light outside and the bar had just opened, not many people were there. He walked up to the counter.

"Hey Tifa." He said. Tifa turned around

"Did you come here to drink?..." She said with a concerned voice.

"Yes, I did. 'Cause for some reason all of my liquor is gone." He replied.

"Oh, did you not learn your lesson last time?" She said, annoyed.

Ok, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Did I do something bad last time I was here...?"

"You don't remember?" She said. "Well, you were so drunk I'm not surprised."

"Wait wait wait...what happened...?"

"You got so drunk Cloud threw you out, then you tried to drive home and you ran into Cloud's bike. Then Cloud had to drive you home." Reno could not tell what was more surprising: the story, or that she said that with humor in her voice.

"Come to think of it, I think he had liquor in his car." Tifa mused.

"Wow... So that's where that dent came from... What did I do to make Cloud so mad?..." Reno said.

"Well, he had been fixing his bike all week."

"Before that." Reno said.

"Uhh. How about one drink?" She said.

"Whoa. Now I'm worried, what did I do?"

"You tried to kiss me..." She said. Reno did not know what to say to that.

"Uhh. Wow. I do not remember this."

Just then Cloud walked in. As soon as he saw Reno he came up to him.

"Out." Cloud said.

"Oh, come on, I didn't even have one drink yet." Cloud then grabbed the back of Reno's coat and dragged him outside to his car. Apparently he remembered.

"Bye. And don't hit my bike." Cloud said as he walked back into the bar.

Wow, why did I want a drink again?

...The End


	6. Mom?

Title: Hi Mom...

Character: Reno

Prompt: Blowing Up An Air Mattress With A Hair Dryer.

Time Set: After 'The Bar' story.

Note: I changed the rating from K+ to T.

* * *

><p>Reno, for once, was having a great day. He got up and everything was where it should be. He went to work and everything was good, but not normal. If it was a normal day he would not be having a good day.<p>

He went home and everything was in the same spot as when he left. This is what Reno calls a Weird Day. Its not that he did not like his Weird Days, he loved them.

But then of course someone had to ruin his Weird Day.

That someone was his mom.

When Reno got home he went to get a drink, "Oh yeah... Cloud stole it all..."

_Ring, ring, ring._

Reno pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the name on it.

_Restricted!_ The phone read.

Reno had 2 people on his Restricted list:

The first was Tseng. If he calls, Reno knows that it's because he needs him to work over time.

And the other was his Mom.

Its not that he doesn't like his mom. But when she calls it is because she is coming over. Either way, he won't be able to go on his date tonight if he answers.

At 8:00 Reno started getting ready for his date.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Oh, no." Reno said. Tseng would not come over like this, which means...

Oh, please, be someone else, oh, please be someone else...

He opened the door...

"Hey Reno! How are you doing?"

"Hi mom..." Reno said.

"Oh, don't look so down." She said, "I tried to call you, but you did not answer."

"You did? I did not get that call..." Reno lied.

"I saw your phone last time I was here, Reno," she said, walking in.

"Err. How long are you going to be here?" Reno asked

"Your dad went on a hunting trip with a friend for a whole month." She replied.

"That...is a long hunting trip..." He said.

"Yeah, I had to kick him out of the house because he was becoming a couch potato." She said, "So, now I'm bored and I decided to visit you. For a month."

"Ugh... ok then. Well mom, I'm going out on a date tonight, so-"

"You're going to go get laid, aren't you?" She said, "Well, ok, that's how me and your dad met, but then we got married and unfortunately had a kid."

"Unfortunately?...On second thought, mom... I'm going to stay home..."

"Good."

And this is why Reno doesn't answer his phone.

Reno went to his closet to get out the air mattress and his pump, he set the air mattress up and started to pump. But then...

_POP!_

"Shoot!" The pump was now not working "Grrr."

What would he use now?

Hair dryer. Yeah, that would work.

He got his hair dryer out of the bathroom and plugged it in. He set it up so that it world fill up the mattress when he turned it on, then he flipped the switch.

It started to fill it up.

He went outside so his mom couldn't hear him and called his date to tell her that he would not be coming. When he got back in he went to the room where he had the air mattress.

The hair dryer, the mattress, and some of the floor, was on fire.

"SHOOT!" He ran into the kitchen to get the fire extinguisher, ran back into the room and put out the fire.

Some of the floor was black. The hair dryer was black, and most of the mattress was melted.

Well, he figured his mom could sleep on the couch tonight...

More like, he was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight...

Just then, his mom walked in.

"Wh-what did you do, try to have an indoor cookout?"

* * *

><p>Reno's Day Level<p>

Horrible Day - Normal Day - Weird Day - Very Weird Day

Reno is currently having a Horrible Day...

The End

Note:

Thank you to all of the people who have left reviews. It's great to know all you people like my stories. :-)


	7. Purple Nail Polish

Title: Purple?

Prompt: Purple Nail Polish

Time: The Day After The Story: Mom?

Word Count: 353

(Hey at least I wrote :-P )

* * *

><p>"Okay... I just need to get to the bathroom, and wash my hands..."<p>

Reno had just got home from work, he opened his apartment door and walked in... Just about 25 steps...

"Hello Reno, how was your day at the useless, lazy Shinra 'X' power company?" His mom said.

10 Steps... So close, he thought to himself. " Hi Ma..." he said, putting his hands behind his back. The second he did it he regretted it.

"Reno... What's in your hands?..." His mom asked.

"Nothing," he replied the second she had finished speaking.

"Reno. Show me your hands," his mom said.

"Why?"

" Do I have to tell your Dad what really happened to his tractor?"

Reno didn't even have a reply to that... So he lifted his hands to show the purple nail polish on his finger nails.

"Reno... Is there something you're not telling your mom?"

"No Ma! It wa-"

"At least pick a color that matches your hair, red does not go with purple," his mom said.

He was almost shocked at that comment.

"No Ma, it was a friend at work, she did it as payback..." Reno said.

"Payback? What did you do Reno?" His mom asked.

"Well... About 3 weeks ago, she found out that I took her pizza a while ago. So she went to some store and brought some nail polish, and waited for me to fall a sleep at work," he said.

"Because you took her pizza?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Why did you not just wash your hands at work?"

"Let's just say... I did not know she was so good with water pipes..." He replied.

"Wow... I think I want to meet this girl," she said.

"Oh sure. Go on, she's a-"

"Your not getting rid of me that easily, Reno."

The End

* * *

><p>Reno's Day Level<p>

Horrible Day, Normal Day, Weird Day, Very Weird Day,

Reno is having a Normal Day.


End file.
